A Halloween of Death
by SonicFan2010
Summary: Sonic is having a Halloween party with his friends. But after a mysterious death, it's a Halloween nightmare!


Sonic the Hedgehog in:

**A HALLOWEEN OF DEATH**

BY Sonicfan

Sonics' scariest adventure ever!

* * *

"Yo yo " said Sonic

It was a dark night.

"awooo" went the wolf

Its Halloween, all the Mobius furries are at sonics house for the huge paty.

Sonics and friends were wearing holloween costumes. Sally was dresed as Sandy Cheeks from Furry Spongebob Squarepants. Bunnie was wearin g farmer clothes. Rotor was super mario and Tails was Brock Lesnar.

"hey sonic where your costume" said SAlly

Sonic puts on sunglasses

"Im JC denton" said sonic

"huh" said Sally?

"You know, from Furry Dues Ex?" said Sonic

"Coooool costume Sonic" said Tials sarcastically

"THANKS!" said SOnic.

Then

WHAM! BAM! KABLAMO!

They all looked outside. Theres nothing there!

* * *

MEANWHILE IN THE BATHROOM

Rouge the bat is here too! Rouge puts on makeup.

"hee hee" she siad

Rouge is costume is a vampire-witch.

"hee hee" sshe said "mmm heh heh"

* * *

SONICS HOUSE

9:14 pm

More of the animals were here to party! Vannilia is dressed as Zombie mom and Cream is zonbie girl. Vector is a big bee. Big the cat is here as a undead fish.

The party was boring but Coconuts the robot moneky came in to DJ some techno gothic remix ajnd they got crazy to the funky beat.

Coconust was disco dancing. His siren on his head is a disco lite.

"yo yo yo i have a funky fro" sang Corconuts.

(Coconuts is a bad guy hes not supposed to be here)

Oh look heres Antoine. He is dressed as a french guy.

"who is your costume suposed to be" asked Silever.

"Jmapple ARNSEE LUPIN ouii oui" said Antoine.

"Cool like from the anime!" said Silver

"NON yew STEEEUUUUPPPEEEDD EEDEEOT! AH AM ZE FAMOUSE CHARCATEUR FROM ZE LITERATURE DE FRENCH!" antonime scraemed.

Antoine gets hit in the head by a paper plate and falls over.

Suddenly its time for food!

"yyay Sonics famous chili dogs!" said the crowd.

"YAAAYYY" said Rotor!

Sonic walks out.

"yo guys i heard you like CHILI DOGS! no chili dogs"

"BUT"

"i have something more cool" said Sonic

Sonic brings out a tray of sandwechis.

"Behold, PEANUT BUTTER AND JAM! and some JUICE!" said Sonic (holds up orange juice)

"WWAAAAYYAYYAYYYYYY PAASSST COOOLL!" he said and did thumbs up!

"the crowd looked unimpressed"

Luckiley, some Chaos brought pizzas and acorn beer.

Everybody got down to "Block Rocking Beets" which Coconuts DJed on the sound system.

Uncle Chuck was dancing with Amy Rose (her costume is a catgirL)

she waves to Sonic "Hey sonic! heyyeeeeeee"

Sonic ignores

"Heh heh keep ignorin her Sonny Boy" said Uncle CLuck (does pevilc thrust)

Amy says "eaarg"

Tails was dancin with Rouge.

*wow shes HOT!* though Tail

BUt tails said "DUHHH UDUHRDD DUHHHH DUUHRRRRRR" stupidly

"oohhh. hee hee lets go to another room" said Rouge

and tails went "HUHUHH... HUURRRRR...HUHHH ... DUUUUHHHH" and followed

Grounder and Scratch are here too?

Rotor runs in wearing something that looks like a cardboard pylon

"WOO WOOOO BOOOO!" says the rotund walrus

"Look out im a swat missel!" he said

Rotor tackles Sonic

SOnic throws rotor into a bag of chips.

"huh huh huhuhuh huh uhhhhh huhuhhuh" said Grounder

They are dressed as furry Beavis (scratch) an d Butthead (grounder).

"OH ALLO!" said Antoine "and whoooew maight YEW bee?"

"huhhuh huhuh uhhhhhh...uhhhh..uhuh" said Grounder

"HEY BUTTHOEL" said Scrathc "HEHh heheheh heheheheheh neh heheheh dont say its us"

"shutup dillmunch " said grounder "huhuhu huh uhhh...i'm like...uhh...Sonic"

"OH REELEE?" said Antoine "zat ees some impressive costume sonique."

"heheh heh HEHEh HEH HEH n HEH and uh...i'm like...Heheh ... uh... heh...uh...heheh eheh hehe ... I'm Scratch!" said Scratch.

"Oh allo meester Scratch, ah avent seen you in a while" said Antoine "Joost like ze old time ,NON! ho ho ho" said Anrtoine

Then there's weird noises coming from upstairs.

"Hey whats Tails doin" though Sonic

* * *

2 hours later

BLAH! BLAH! BLAAHHH! MWAHAHAHAHAH

"What was that?" said Fiona Fox

"Probly nothin: said Bunnie "Yee haw"

Everybody ignored the weird stuff.

Sonic goes into the kitchen to get a mountain due.

He runs out!

"OH MAN A GHOOOSST!" said SOnic

"WHAAAT!" said everybody

"no just kidding" said Sonic

"booo" said everybody

"hey where is Tails" said Sally "He's not here"

Everybody dances.

JUST THEN OUTSIDE!

SCHHEEEEEEE!

Whats this? Its a Limo.

Knuckles gets out.

"YO YO YO YO YO YO YO" said Knuckles doing raps

"Hey Knuckle, what up" said Sonic

"YO MAN IT COOL YALL LETS DO THE SHIZZLE YALL HEY YO YO GET OUT HEAR"

Some furs get out of the Limo.

"WOOOAHH MAN! " said SOnic "It's Furry Linkan Park!"

Everybody is goign nuts. Except for Bunnie?

Bunnie has disappeared!

* * *

15 minutes later

Knuckles is rapping in Sonics living room doing a concert with Linkan Park!

They play the Pumpkin Hill music

And kncukles went:

YO YO

IMA NOT LET IT GET TO ME

DOWN IN PUMPKIN HILL I GOTS TO HAVE MY PIECE

PIECE IS ANOTHER WORD FOR GAT

I SHOOT YOUR PUMPKINS

THEY GO SPLAT

PUMKINS I KILL

I HAVE SKILLS

ON THE MIC WHERE I RHYME MY RHYME

DO YOU HAVE THE TIME

YALL CANT COMPETE

WITH THE PUMPKIN FLAVORED BEAT

The Linkan Park guy sings "PUMPKIN HIIIILLLLLLLLL!"

This was the best concert ever! Suddenly Rotor runs in!'

"oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no! said rotor knocking over a speaker

"Whats goin on Rote!" said Sonic

*SPLAT*

Tails dead body falls down the stairs!

"GAST!" went the schoked crowd.

"Noooooo!" yelled Sonic

"TAILS IS DEAD?" said SOnic

Could Tails really be dead?

* * *

11:45 pm

Doctor Bookshire examines Tails corpse.

"Hmm" he said "very interesting this. it's a vampire bite"

"STOP THIS CRAP DOCK!" said Sonic in tears "GET SERIUS"

Tails blood was everywhere. This night was now bad for everybody.

"SONIC!" said Bokshire "This is a bite from a REAL VAMPIRE BAT"

"You dont say" said Sonic

"Hmmm." said Sally "I hope Bunnie isn't dead too. we gotta find her"

"Yeah" said Uncle Chuck

"huhuhuhuh uhhhh like uhh yeah: said Grounder

Sonic asks "Has anyone seen a vampire"

"nope" said most people, except Amy

*oh no not amy* thought Sonic

"oooh my blue blur oooohh its soooo sad tails is dead oh please tell me if you need anything ooohh so sad ooooh. I saw a vampire" said Amy

"Oh wow" said Sonic "who"

"Its Rouge shes a vampire-witch. and can also be a real vampire bat because shes a BAT!" said Amy

"me must investigate" said Sonoc. He runs around looking for a bat.

MWAAHHA! BLAH BLAH!

"EEEEEEP!" scremed Antoiene.

He is gone too!

* * *

12:02 am

Sonic trips over Uncle Chucks dead body in the garage.

"What the...?" says Sonic

"Oh man" he said now Scared.

Sally runs in

"Hey Sonic I found bunnie she was hung from a celing fan by a rope"

"WOAH SAL MONDO CRAZY" said Sonic "We gotta find the killer"

Sonic was walking down the hall

"doo doo dooooo" hummed Sonic.

He looks in a mirror.

"Damn I'm one good looking hog of hedge" said Sonic

"I'm cool" he said

Somebody walks up behind him in the mirror. It was Rouge.

"AHAHHHHH AHHHHH FOCK! AHHHH! AIIEEE!" sonic screned and Rouge said "HA HA HA HA!"

Sonic ran away as fast as he could but was now lost in the wood being hunted by psycho bat!

* * *

Meanwhilee back at the house

Everybody is dancing to Linkan Park

"Don't panic" said Rotor on the mic "We are going to find the vampire killer"

BLAH!

Vanilla drops to the ground

"mommy" said Cream.

Just then a shadowy figure flys her out the window!

Sally runs after them.

The monster flys back in the top window!

* * *

Attic

Sally is in the attic by herself.

Its dark.

She turns on a flashlight and sees...

Some junk. Nothing here

She looks around some more.

MWA

BOMK!

She hits the thing with her flash loght!

"OW!" said the thing

Sally fights it!

KRASH! BLOWK! GABLAM! SHAPOWIE! ZAP! BLAM!

"Quuaaack"

"Huh" said Sally?

"Quuaaack" went a voice in the dark.

"Cream!" yelled Sally.

Just then Sally is jumped on by the monster! Oh nO!

* * *

Woods, 1 am

Sonic ran as fast as he could but ran into a branch and was knocked out.

When he opens his eyes Rouge is standing there!

"hee hee hee hee" she said "hello my pretty!"

"Nooo! NOOOOOAAAHHHH! shreked Sonic

"HEE HEE" said Rouge "Now I DRINK YOUR BLOODD!"

"Ahh no nooooooO!: said Sonic

Rouge moves in and...

SONIC PUNCHES ROUGE IN THE FACE REALLY HARD! KABOOOM!

"ArrrrGGG!" yells Rouge bleeding

She falls down on a rock. CLANG!

Sonic picks up a sharp stick "Time to die vampie! OH YEAH!" said Sonic

Hes aobut to stab rouge with the wooden steak when

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING MORON!" yelled Rouge

"Killing a VAMPIRRE WHO ATE MY FRIEND!" yelled Sonic

Rouge does a spinning kick and sonic gets hit in the nose and falls down.

"I'm not a vampire its only a costume! ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING"

Sonic said "Huh?"

Rouge looked mad

Sonic said "Whos the vampire killer?"

Rouge said "What vampire killer?"

Sonic "tails is DEAD! By vampie."

Rouge "oh my god"

Sonic juiced up "LETS KICK SOME VAMPIRE BUTT! JUICE AND JAM TIME! WOOHOOOOO!" yelled Sonic and powered up with a POWR RING!

* * *

Sonics house

1:33 am

SHABOOOOOOOOM!

CRUNCH!

sally, Creem and a monster fall through the ceiling! everybody freaked out and started yellling

The monster was ...

A duck in a cape

"BLAAHH BLAHH!" said The Duck "It's ME!"

"COUNT QUACKULA!"

"We meet again Dr. Quack" said Sally "You are the murderer"

"MWHAHAHAHAHA" said Quack "I will drink ALL YOUR BLOOD! BLAH BLUHBBLAH!"

Rotor attacks with a whip! WHAPANG!

Quack turns into bats and teleports across the room

"HA HA HA" said Quack.

Dr, Quack shoots fireballs, rotor jumps over the firebalsl and whipes Dr. Quack in the the beak!

Wuack teleports again

"HA HA HA HA"

Sally throws HOLY WATER on Dr. Quack. No use, it was just regular bottled water.

Dr Quack kicks her down and almost kills her with the Blade of Vampires.

"WUAAAKK QUUAAK WQUACK mwa ha ha quackk quaackkkk" he said

Linkin Park gets immoltated by a fireball that Rotor dodged

"urrrg!" went the Lead Singer

* * *

Woods

Sonic and Rouge ran through the woods but some monsters started coming out of the ground and chased them!

* * *

Back at the House

Dr. Quack has killed 10 more people in the battle. Sally jams a garlic down his throat!""WAUUAUAUU UAUUCKCKKKCQU UUAUACCKKKK!" he said

Count Quackula turns into a puddle but then comes back as a Demon Duck beast 20ft tall! He attacks with his stinger tail and giant beast hands"

"ROOOARRR QUUAACKK" went the evil vampire

Sonic and Rouge jump through a window! But

SALLY GOT IMPALED BY A VAMPIRE CLAW!

"NOOOOOOOO!" yelped Sonikc.

Sally died! Sonic attacked Quack with the SUPER SPIN JAM!

The attack failed, quakc laughs!

Rouge jump kicks quack in the mouth, but he eats her whole.

"Yummmmm quack" went Quack

Big the cat steps on quacks toe! Sonic turns into a blade and spin buzzsaws Quacks head off!

Sonci is covered in blood now he screams "QUUACCCCKK! DAMN YOU!"

SUDDENLY 500 ZOMBIES ATTACK!

Sonic said "GUUHHH WAHHHH!H!H!"

Sonic spindash 10 zombies but the rest go "rarg" and try to bite him.

Sonic zooms around and cuts zombies in half with his spin attack.

"Why are the zombies still alive" said Sonic

Just then he sees Robotnik flying by in his Hover.

"ROBOTNIK!" he yelled!

* * *

Graveyard

2:50 am

Sonic is in the eery graveyard.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hello!" he say "Hey R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-robuttnik I'm not afraid of your zomies!"

"BLAARGH" spat a voice

"BLURRG BLURGLE" went a moan

JUST THEN A COFFIN RISES OUT OF THE GROUND!

Robotnik jumps out wearing a top hat and dirty tuxedo!

"Helloooooooo HEDGEHOG!" he yelled

"YO BUTTNIK!" said Sonic

Then he is punched in the head by grounder

"huuhuh huh uh uhh i hit you uhu hh uhhuh huh" said the fat little Robot

Robotnik explained "Glad you could make it sonic. You see, I am the Halloween killer! I kill your friends! HAHAHAHAHA"

"Fock you Robotnik" said Sonic.

"Oh ho ho little hedgehog is sad!" laughed Robotnik "I found a ancient book called the Necrominomicon and I use it to control the undead army!"

"shut up!" said Sonic

Suddenly thousands of undeads attack Sonic

Skeletons and Zomies and wearwolves and mummies and ghouls and goblins!

Sonic fights them with all his power in a huge battle but eventually they are all sent back to there graves.

Sally taps Sonic on the shoulder.

"Thanks for saving me sonic" she said

"I love you Sla" said SOnic

He hugs Sally but SALLY IS A VAMPIRE!

"BLAHB BLAH BLAHH BLUUHH!" says sally and bites him! Sonic gets his blood drank and dies!

* * *

3:03am

Sonic is dead?

"Hey thar" said a man.

"huh" said sonic "where am I?"

He hands sonic the CYBER-SHOTGUN

"You're..." said Sonic

"Yep it's me sonic, Davey-Kins Krockett Foxfire at you're service!" said Davey-Kins

(note: David-kins is Robotniks son who is on Sonics team(

Sonic weakly says "past cool man"

* * *

Sonic gets up!

Robotnik said "What is this the blue stupid hog is ALIVE?"

Sonic blows Robotnik away with the shotgun, Robotnik explodes like a fat grape

Sonic said "Groovy"

KABOOM! KABOOM! Grounder and Scratch are dead.

Coconuts trys to Sneak away

Sonic jumps on him and rips his head off. Then he kicks it into an open grave.

"rest in peace you motherfockers" growled Sonic

Sonic reads robotniks notes

"Hmmm...so he turned Quack and SAlly into vampires with a vampire-gem. Hey waitaminute, there is a stone of resurrection, I can find that and bring people back to life!

Sonic had to fight the dimensional beast to get the stone but won in the end. He uses its power to bring his friends back.

* * *

6 AM, everybody is clapping and cheering in Sonics house.

Sally said "your amazing"

Sonic said "GIMME SOME YIFFY, BABY" and kisses sally

"OOHHH ZEES IS DEESGOOOSTEENG" said Antoine "GURK BLURK"

Everybody laughed

* * *

5 weeks later

Sonic gets out of bead

"Huh, wheres Sally" thinks Sonic

He walks downstairs it really dark.

He turns on the light and

BLAAAH BLAAH BLAH BLUH BLAHH!

THE END

Happy Halloween!


End file.
